my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Itsuki Akatora
Itsuki Akatora Aizawa (相 あい 澤 ざわ 消 五木 Akatora Isuki ''Aizawa)'' also known as Spiritual Beast Hero: Red Tiger '''(赤 タイガー) is one of the main protagonist of My Hero Academina. He is also Leona's older brother. Appearance Tora is a reasonably tall, pale-skinned, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. His hair with spiky dark red that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened eyes. During school hours, he wears the regular male U.A. uniform, replacing the usual brown dress shoe with casual grey lace ups. In his original hero outfit is light red jumpsuit with Personality Caring, Collected, Smart, Strong. Tora has a wise personalty, hes very loyal to his friends and family, and he is very protective those hes closes with. He shows to be respectful towards teachers and others, including students form Class-B, he very determinate to be a great a hero. Hes serious when comes to fighting villains. Tora can be grumpy if he was disturbed his nap time, and can be reserved at times. He can get a bit annoyed with Bakugo's aggressive behavior but still tolerates it. He shows great concerns to his younger sister, when his sister nearly loss control of her Quirk and when she distant herself form him and others and was shown when his sister was captured by the League Of Villains. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Tora has proven to be one capable individual. Using his Tiger based abilities granted by his Quirk, he excels in both close-range and long-range combat. Enhanced Durability: Tora has shown on many occasions that he is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, he has shown to endure combat even while injured, such as in his battle with Koto, where he is able to continue fighting and supporting his allies despite suffering from multiple bleeding injuries on his arm and face. Keen Intellect: Akatora has proven to be very intelligent. He is good at tactician and like Bakugo hes great with strategic as well. Very observant of his surrounding, he can strategize quickly for everyone. Enhanced Agility: Tora is fast, agile and has quick reflexes. thanks to his mothers training, he been able to dodge enemies attacks quickly and effectively. Enhanced Speed: Tora has displayed superhuman feats of speed on numerous occasions. He can move at incredible speeds, react with perfect accuracy, and dodge attacks faster than the eye can see and through the use of his quirk, Tora was shown to have improved his speed as she was able to evade attacks and appear right behind the enemies with ease, allowing him to attack. Enhanced Strength: Tora possesses above-average physical strength making him one of the strongest matching his sister, Katsuki Bakugo, Fumikage Tokoyami and Shoto Todoroki. Quirk Tiger Spirit: That allows him to turn into a large red tiger that increase his abilities. Super Moves Spirit Unleashed: Beast Burst Mode: Trivia * Tora dub voice actor is Johnny Yong Bosch who voiced Makoto Tachibana form Free! – Iwatobi Swim Club, Eternal Summer and ''Dive to the Future ''and others. His Japanese voice actor is Masakazu Morita voiced Ichigo Kurosaki form Bleach Category:Fanon Male Character Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Shota Family Category:Heroes in Training Category:Hero Interns